


The One in Orange

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: Welcome To South Park [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: You moved to South Park.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/ Female Reader
Series: Welcome To South Park [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845073
Kudos: 16





	The One in Orange

You were used to being the new kid, with how often your father had to move around for jobs. South Park wasn’t really any different, except the girls pretty much kept you under lock and key. Something about knowing the rules, you really didn’t get it nor did you care. Opting to hang with Wendy most of the time anyway, at least she wasn’t all that weird. No, after about 4 months of being here the whole new kid thing just became a type of nickname. 

You open your locker to gather materials for your next class, Eric behind you doing his normal “I’m an asshole” thing. A song you tuned out after your first week with how often it happened, along with the backlash from the Broflovski kid. Kyle was his name, right? He’s your neighbor, and you think you honestly should remember that. You close your locker and turn only to run into orange. A lot of orange. “Oof.” You rub your nose and look up to see just what it was you ran into, cursing slightly in your head at the fact it's human. “Sorry. Wasn’t paying attention.” you try to step around but a hand finds its way on your forearm. 

“Are you alright?” the voice was a bit muffled but you got the gist of the question.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry again.” you repeat. The arm slowly lets go and you turn to head to class.

You take an empty seat by Wendy who was busy with some new thing she was trying to get people on board for. “Hey Wen?” She barely looks up from her work to give a hum of recognition. “Who is the orange parka wearing kid?” 

Her hands stop as she takes a moment, “orange parka…” her face lights with recognition, “Oh, you mean Kenny. Kenny McCormick.” 

“Who?” you ask just as the bell sounds. You start to get your desk set up as the teacher drones on about the week assignments.

Wendy taps your shoulder. “I’ll tell you more at lunch.” she whispers. This intrigues you. You honestly thought the conversation about the kid was over, to know he has some sort of story surprised you. The teacher continues, eventually asking for the homework. You let out a frustrated groan as you shuffle through your papers only to notice it missing. You guess you must have dropped it when you ran into orange parka kid, Kenny.

Kenny leans over and picks up the piece of paper. Reading the name at the top he chuckles, so the new kid dropped their homework. That meant she would come looking for it. Kenny neatly placed the paper in his bag and took out his spiral notebook. Ripping a clean page out he asked to borrow a pen from Stan and Scribbled a little note and slid it into the new kids locker. Now she’ll know where to find it and he had another reason to talk to her. His day just seemed to get a little better.

After explaining to the teacher that yes you did the homework and no you didn’t mean to drop it. You quickly run to your locker to look for the cursed thing. When the ground around where you ran into Kenny looked paperless, you hoped the boy just shoved it back in your locker for you to find. Well, he shoved something in there, but it wasn’t your homework. 

**Got your homework. Meet me out back to get it back.  
-K**

Out back? Where the goths hung out? What? Whatever, you needed to turn it in and if that was the only way of getting back so be it. 

The orange parka stood out like a beacon against the dirty school wall. And the kid wearing it looked quite smug leaning against the wall waiting. You make your approach with determination. ‘“[Y/N].” You look up to meet his eyes. The world seems to slow for a moment as you take in his eyes. It completely pauses as he removes his hood and gives you the brightest smile you’ve ever seen. Reality comes crashing back as he waves a hand in your face. “Everything okay?” he gives you a smirk that sets your face on fire. 

“My-My homework.” you manage to get out. 

He pulls out the paper and yanks it back just as you go to reach for it. “Returners fee.”

“What?” you give him a confused and unamused look.

“Returners fee.” he repeats.

You give him a glare, regretting the romance movie scene just a few moments ago. “There is no such thing.” you dead pan.

His smirk grows into a smile. “There is. After all, you can’t expect something for free.”

“It’s my paper.” you argue.

“That you dropped.” he poked your chest lightly. “ You don’t see detectives working for free, do you?”

You place a hand on your hip. “I see heroes do it though. Like the one who runs around here.” You rotate your hand clockwise at the sky signaling South Park as a whole.

You watch as his eyebrows disappear behind his bangs. “Hero? You mean the vigilant?” intrigue laced within the question.

You shake your head in disagreement. “Doesn’t seem that way to me.” He looks at you with surprise and wonder before handing back your paper.

“I’m sure he would be happy to hear you say that.” he gives you a smile before walking away. You watch as he disappears beyond the doors. You go over the conversation you just had in your mind.

“Did he call me by my name?” a smile forms on your lips.


End file.
